


For You, My Love; Infinity [INCOMPLETE]

by orphan_account



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Body Horror, Car Accidents, Depression, F/F, Horror, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Zombies, just awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been ten hours since Asuka Langley Shikinami had last seen her wife, Rei Shikinami.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	For You, My Love; Infinity [INCOMPLETE]

Ten hours.

It had been ten hours since Asuka Langley Shikinami had last seen her wife, Rei Shikinami.

This wouldn’t be a problem if Rei had told her beforehand that she was staying over at their friend Shinji’s house, and if she didn’t have a debilitating illness with major neurological side effects that could come at random. Asuka was already iffy on letting her drive over alone, but Rei insisted that she would be fine. It was less than a mile away, and Rei had texted her shortly after arriving. After that, though, it was radio silence.

Asuka had called Rei once a couple hours later, only to find that her phone had been disconnected. The battery might’ve died, Asuka had excused, and instead tried to call Shinji, with the same luck as he wouldn’t answer his phone. Letting it sweat out a bit, Asuka watches out the front window of their picturesque two-story home, waiting patiently as the sun begins to set. To say that she was panicking would be a vast, foolish understatement, but if anything she knew how to keep her cool. She calls Shinji’s phone a few more times before finally breaking, grabbing a flashlight from below the kitchen sink and her pocket knife from her bedside table.

Asuka goes out into the night, a deep weight in her stomach and an even heavier dread in her mind from what she might find. As she walks along the dirt and gravel road that snakes through the deep woods, she prays with every ounce of faith in her heart that her fears wouldn’t come true.

These fears weren’t entirely unbiased, though. She and Rei had been married for ten years, and they were closer than close. That only made the doctor's diagnosis even worse when it did come out. Rei was diagnosed with terminal stage brain cancer, three days after their tenth anniversary. That had been only two months ago, and the anguish they shared as her condition slowly worsened only got more severe as their world fell down around them. Shinji Nagisa, a man who they had both been friends with since elementary school, suffered a loss of his own. A fatal car crash had killed his husband, Kaworu Nagisa, only a month after Rei’s diagnosis, leaving him an utterly broken shadow of his former self as he recluded into his home. Asuka had taken it upon herself to bring groceries for him, but at that point he was past help; his health worsened by the day, and there was little they could do.

Asuka remembers the closed casket funeral, Shinji’s blank, soulless gaze as their small friend group paid their respects before leaving, the atmosphere too quiet and heavy for any of them to stand.

Asuka wonders if she’ll act like that when Rei is gone.

That was a thought for another time. She had reached the long, narrow driveway that lead to where Rei was meant to be. Shining the flashlight down the dark road barely pierced the dark, her feet shuffling to a halt as she sees a figure of some kind lying on the side of the road.

“… Rei?” Asuka softly murmurs, her legs springing to action as she runs to the shape. Only when she gets ten feet away does she realize that it isn’t Rei, but it was concerning nonetheless.

A deer lies there on it’s side, head splayed at an odd angle and legs snapped out to the sides, it’s stomach ripped open to reveal coiling innards. The most unnerving feature, though, was the scoop-shaped bite marks that covered its neck, hunks of decaying meat that were now nowhere to be seen. The animal was obviously dead, the stench and buzzing of flies saying as much as Asuka steps around the animal, careful not to touch it. In the faint glow of the flashlight, the chest of the deer seems to rise and fall with each step she takes, but… it’s just a trick of the light.

Asuka’s mind was buzzing with possible scenarios. Was there some sort of wild animal that could’ve attacked Rei? Or, someone else might be out here. Maybe even…

The thought jams into the front of her head faster than expected, her balance swaying as she tries to keep up with it. What if Shinji had done this? Did he finally fly off the handle and hurt Rei in the process? This only scares Asuka more as she charges towards the house which was now in view, the knife in one hand and the flashlight in the other, both held in a white-knuckled grip.

Their car was sitting in the driveway, it’s headlights on pointing towards the house. The driver side door was opened, and Asuka looks it over to confirm that Rei wasn’t there. A deep dent had partially bent the front bumper and shattered one of the headlights, which was stained red with a thin layer of blood. Instead, she looks to the house, steeling herself for whatever lied within.

As she steps onto the front porch of the house, she looks cautiously towards the open front door. It’s mouth yawns widely at her, the darkness within not settling her fears in the least. Cautiously peering into it, the long hallway leading to the kitchen and backyard sits directly in front of her, flanked by the stairs at her right and a door to the living room at her left. The place looked utterly condemned compared to the last time she had seen it, the wallpaper torn to shreds and the floorboards covered in a thick layer of dirt and pieces of trash. An odor of rot emanates from within, joined with the powerful stench of death.

Asuka gags a little as she walks in, careful not to touch anything that would cause any noise. She looks into the living room first, which was clear but was in a similar state of disrepair, the TV being shattered and it’s plastic corpse thrown against a wall. Walking cautiously to the end of the hall, she turns the corner into the kitchen and confirms her fears.

Shinji Nagisa lies against one of the cabinets, curled in on himself with both arms held to his stomach. He looked to be incredibly underweight, his cheeks and eyes sunken, both of his lower arms brutally slashed open, a large pool of drying blood around him. Asuka almost drops the flashlight, her heart falling and a gasp passing her lips as she looks away from the body of her friend, slumping against the door frame and sinking to the ground, burying her head in her hands. God, how could I let this happen? How could I fail him like this? she thinks as tears begin to trickle down her face, How could I give up on him?

Asuka’s anguish doubles and lessens at the same time when she hears a voice speak from just in front of her.

“… Asu… ka…”

Asuka looks up to see Shinji looking directly at her, his open eyes reflected in the light of her flashlight. She jumps up, startled, because there was no way that Shinji could have survived his wounds. Her eyes widen as she watches him slowly stand, grabbing something off the ground behind him, the long handle and wide head shadowed dangerously in the half light. Shinji stands there, blankly staring her down, an axe gripped tightly in one hand.

“Asuka…” Shinji murmurs again, stepping forwards once, “Rei is waiting for you.”

A sudden splinter of rage hits her like a bullet, she slowly raising her knife. “You… what did you fucking do to her?!” Asuka shouts in his direction, stepping back slightly.

“I saved her,” Shinji looks at her, eyes wide and fogged, “When she came in, she got scared when she saw me. Rei fell and hit her head,” he takes a step closer, gripping the axe in both hands, “So I saved her.”

Asuka screams as she runs towards him, her arm reeled back as she prepared to jam the knife into him. Shinji dodges, she hitting the counter as he reels back and hits her behind the knee with the flat side of the axe. She screams as her kneecap was pulverized by the blow, pushing off of the counter and landing on the floor.

“She’s okay now, Asuka. She’ll heal. You’ll heal too, with the gift we’ve been given.” Shinji looks down at her, head tilted with a faint smile on his face.

“Y-you’re fuck-king i-insane-!” Asuka shrieks pushing herself back against a wall to help her stand up.

“I’m not. I’m still alive, aren’t I? Kaworu looks wonderful now that he’s back. We’ll all get better and heal. Together.”

“Kaworu is fucking dead!” She screams back, trying to find a way out with her head muddled by the pain of her injury.

Shinji slowly grins as he lodged the axe into the floor, stepping towards her. “That’s where you’re wrong, Asuka. I dug him up last night after I found our wonderful gift.”

The slow dragging of feet followed by a soft, dry whine makes her turn. She wishes she hadn’t.

Kaworu looks at her, and she screams.

The flashlight that she dropped only seconds before casts an unearthly glow over his mangled corpse, the obvious product of the car crash. There was little anyone could do for him, even after death. Rough, thick stitches cover his entire upper body, his chest an open caldera of jutting bone and pulsing sinew pocketed with patches of burned flesh. The blood vessels in his eyes had burst on impact, creating two soulless red orbs that counter to his open mouth, his jaw smashed downwards until his chin was nearly touching his neck. He shambles forward as he lets out a wheezing sigh, his head turning to Shinji as his joints snap with every movement.

“Darling, come here…” Shinji coos as he caresses the side of his husband’s face, his thumb hooking into a pit of cartilaginous tissue where his jaw once sat. Kaworu makes another groan as he leans his head against his hand, his eyes making an audible crackle as they roll to look at Asuka. All at once, his head turns to her as he growls deeply, his carbonized left arm crunching to life as it tightens into a fist.

Asuka was utterly catatonic at that point, as Shinji turns to her with tear-filled eyes. “I’m sorry, Asuka. I can’t let you leave.” He slowly walks closer as she raises the knife level with his chest, her teeth clenched tight.

“Don’t get… any… c-closer…” She hisses as Shinji continues to advance, grabbing the hand that was holding the knife gently in his own.

“Asuka, I’m only trying to help you…” Shinji tilts his head, almost looking sad before he tightens his hands to the point that she lets go of the knife, taking it into his own. He gives her one last smile before driving it through her left eye and into her skull, her body seizing as it penetrates her brain. With a final wheeze, she falls limply to the ground.

The smell of dust floats around her as the echoing chirps of birds pierce the morning silence, blinking open her eye as she studies the unfamiliar ceiling above her. An… unfamiliar ceiling? Rolling onto her side, she wearily looks around the cramped room, confused when she sees… wedding photos. Photos from a wedding that wasn’t hers.

The memory of the night before comes back almost immediately, galvanizing her into motion as she bolts upright.


End file.
